Undying Friendship
by lucydod
Summary: Light finds out the truth about the afterlife. A Death Note comedy. Never thought that would happen...


Title: Undying Friendship

By: lucydod

Fandom: Death Note

Rating/Summary: T (for some language). Light finds out the truth about the afterlife. (A Death Note comedy. Never thought that would happen...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is purely a work of fiction for your enjoyment. So enjoy already!

* * *

Undying Friendship

'It's all so...empty,' Light thought to himself as he gazed upon the barren world before him, other Shinigami roaming listlessly to and fro, as if without purpose or drive while the Shinigami at his side chattered on.

"So, how do ya like the place?" Ryuk teased, eyes shining mischievously as he flew along at the newbie's side. "Told ya it was boring. Why do you think I came down to the human world in the first place?"

Light sighed as they passed a huddled mass of Shinigami who were totally engrossed in some sort of dice game. "What are they doing?" he asked, a bit curious, though the bleak landscape around him was diminishing what little curiosity remained. If this was all death had to offer, then...

"Oh, no doubt slacking off. They normally wager their time to see how much work they can push off on each other. Trust me, a couple millennia of jotting down names and you'll see what I mean. In fact, I'm a bit shocked that you didn't tire of it sooner. But, well, I gotta admit that Kira was pretty inspirational." Ryuk teased, his characteristic giggle not far behind since he knew how much it irritated the boy at his side. "Yep, nobody living or dead ever killed like Kira..."

Light glared at Ryuk and continued walking, not wanting to be reminded of his failure. To think that he, Light Yagami–no, Kira–was bested by a child. "Damn that Near..." he muttered, kicking a nearby skull in anger.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice another familiar presence until he was staring it straight in the eye. "Hello, Light." L murmured mere inches from his face, his shadowed eyes boring into his own and making him step back in surprise.

"R-Ryuzaki...I mean, L." Light breathed, not at all expecting to see his nemesis. To punctuate that fact, he speared Ryuk with an unfriendly glare before gathering his composure once more.

"Hmmm, I see." L continued as he paced around Light, his bare feet kicking up the dust as his hunched shadow circled him like a vulture. "So, you weren't good enough after all. And here I thought you just might win." L confessed, a bit disappointed. "So, which one was it? Hmm?"

Light took a step back, affronted by the boy's audacity. 'Arrogant, insufferable bastard.' Light fumed as L's words echoed tauntingly in his head. 'I thought I was rid of you...' he thought darkly as L continued to watch him patiently, waiting for a response.

"What do you mean?" Light asked darkly.

"Oh come on." L encouraged as he smiled slightly. "We're friends, right? I know you killed me and all, but it was inevitable. One of us had to go. So what do you say, hmm? Bygones?"

Light stared at L's outstretched hand in complete shock. No way was he hearing this right. L actually wanted to be his _friend_, even now? What was wrong with him? He had battled him to the death and now he wanted to shake his hand and start over? "Are you kidding me?" Light seethed as Ryuk, eyes aglow with excitement, chuckled at his side.

"What?" L asked as he lowered his hand, looking hurt. "Surely if I can be the bigger man and offer you friendship you can at least take it. I mean, we are pretty much all there is around here. Eternity is going to be a little boring without someone to talk to." He reasoned, smiling again and lunging for Light's hand.

Light stared numbly at the strange boy as he pumped their hands in a hearty handshake, a happy smile on his face. _"You know, I do believe you are my first friend..."_ L's confession from another lifetime echoed in his mind as he took in the other boy's happy expression. 'He honestly meant it.' Light thought, stunned.

"So, now that that's settled, tell me. Who finally beat you? Was it Mello? He always was a bit of a loose cannon." L murmured, chewing on his thumb as he pondered the answer. "Or was it Near? He was the more level headed of the two. Almost like a little brother to me." L turned his questioning eyes to Light, his gaze once again boring into him.

Light glared back, not wanting to admit the answer to his arch enemy–his newest and only friend in this strange new world. 'Eternity...' he thought as L's catlike eyes bore into him, demanding the answer. Light sighed and murmured, "Ryuk..."

Tehehe. "Yes, Light?" The Shinigami answered, eyes ablaze with curiosity as L looked on in confusion.

"I thought you said there was no such thing as hell..."

Ryuk's laughter echoed across the emptiness that surrounded them, the final death knell chiming his fate.

The end!

* * *

Thank you for reading! I was just rereading the Death Note mangas (since the tv episodes are taking so long! But they are SO GOOD!!! I love Death Note!), and this just came to me. I thought it was funny that Light might consider eternity as L's friend to be hell. Poor L. Please read and review! Your comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
